


Art - Jughead and Betty's Epic Detour

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Artwork for "Jughead and Betty's Epic Detour" by browneyesparker for Het Big Bang 2017. The author didn't make the deadline so I'm posting the art anyway and letting her use it for her story.





	Art - Jughead and Betty's Epic Detour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Browneyesparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jughead and Betty's Epic Detour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925525) by [Browneyesparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker). 



Media: Done in Photoshop/Photomanipulation Cover Art

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/36434940860/in/album-72157686433144995/)


End file.
